Otis
Otis the Cow is the main protagonist of the series and movie. He is an intelligent, anthropomorphic, huge, friendly, extremely handsome, strong, brave, carefree, funny, very kind, pleasant, beefy (even though he usually appears to be fat, especially when he is on 4 legs), goofy, happy, partying Holstein cow, Pip the Mouse's best friend, and Ben the Cow's and his mother's son. Otis' nemesis was Mrs. Beady (Dag the Coyote in ''Barnyard: The Original Party Animals''). Otis' father was Ben (who was killed by Dag and the Coyotes) and he had a mother (whom he lost when he was just a calf). Otis loves to pull pranks on humans and hang out with Pip and his other best friends, Freddy the Ferret, Peck the Rooster, Pig the Pig, Abby the Cow (whom he has a crush on), Bessy the Cow (whom he has a rivalry with, although she is still his friend at times), Duke the Dog, Miles the Mule, and Maddy the Chick (who usually calls him "Otie"). Otis would rather pull pranks and party with his friends than be certain that the Barnyard is safe. Otis enjoys anything with action or stunts, and enjoys watching sports bloopers. Otis has white fur with black spots, udders, and no horns (although he is a male). Otis' occupation is the leader of the Barnyard. Otis never mentions about his father again. Otis has many alter-egos; he and Pip are the superheroes, Cowman and Ratboy, who people rarely pay much attention to. Another one of Otis' other aliases is Professor Exposition. Otis' power is Super Speed. Otis lives in the Barnyard. Otis has udders and no horns. Otis sometimes hangs out with the Jersey Cows and drinks milk bottles with them. He is an okay guy to them. Otis is full of the grand plans, that usually lead him and his friends into trouble. Luckily, Otis is smart enough to find a way to lead the Barnyard out of trouble, too . Ultimately, Otis is a good cow with charisma, who cares about his friends (even the Farmer). Otis' catch phrases are "Milk me!," "Defy authority!," "Grade-A Leather, baby!", and "Wassup?!". Otis is the one, who thinks that he can do whatever he wants when later, realizing that he has to have the help of his best friends to help him out of a bind. Upon Ben's death, Otis was forced to be the new leader of the Barnyard. In the episode, "School Of Otis," it was revealed that Otis can't spell his own name. Otis had a childhood bully named Krouser Krebs the Duck. Otis' general is fun, fun, fun! Otis' songs are Cudplay: A Rush Of Cud To The Head and Hotel Cow-ifornia. Otis' movies are Apocalypse Cow''and ''Grazed and Confused. Otis' television show is Cattlestar Galactica. Otis' books are That Was Hen ''and ''This Is Cow, by S.E. Hinton. Otis' favorite sport is playing golf. Otis' favorite foods are milk and chocolate milk. Otis' hero is the Mootown recording artist, Otis Redding. In "The Chronicles of Barnia," Otis' character is similar to Conan the Barbarian (the main character from ). Otis . Otis . Otis . Otis . Otis . The character design for Otis was created by the Southern California artist, Mark Beam. He is voiced by Chris Hardwick (Kevin James in the movie and the video game). Category:Characters Category:Protagonists